


youtube guy

by lelepwrk



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, single parent kang younghyun, youtuber jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: younghyuns son, jisung is obsessed with a youtube who lives in their building. jisung gets sick and has to go to the hospital and tells younghyun that he wants to meet eaJ more than anything, so younghyun dms eaJ and he meets jisung. they end up living in the same building and when jisung gets home, eaJ asks out his dad
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	youtube guy

Younghyun drags a whining Jisung up the stairs of their building, after picking him up from his best friend Wonpil’s clutches at daycare. 

“Dad!” Jisung’s screaming directly into Younghyun’s face, “Uncle Sungjin brought Felix!” Younghyun smiles at him. 

“You like Felix right bud?” Jisung nods enthusiastically. 

“Of course dad! He plays with me!” They walk into the house. 

“Dad?” Jisung calls from his bedroom, “eaJ has a new cover out! Can I watch it?” 

“Yes!” Younghyun calls back. Jisung screeches in excitement, throwing himself on the couch and turning his attention to the tv. 

“Younghyun.” Wonpil practically throws a bag in front of him. Sungjin stands behind his husband, watching Felix and Jisung rolling on the floor. eaJ’s face stares at Younghyun from the tv. 

“Loosen up. It’s just a singer.” 

“That’s not it.” Younghyun slams his head down on the counter, hoping the cold will calm him down. Sungjin, ever the supportive friend, pats his back. 

“Jisung’s been sick for a while. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Wonpil sighs. 

“Take him to the doctor.” 

—————————————————————————— 

Younghyun pulls up in front of the doctors office. 

“Dad? Why’d we have to come here.” Jisung coughs into his small hands. 

“You’re sick bud.” Younghyun helps him with the seatbelt he always has trouble with. They walk in together. 

“Han Jisung?” Jisung skips up to the nurse. Younghyun trudges behind, laden down with toys. Jisung’s holding his phone, a video of eaJ paused on the screen. The nurse smiles at him. 

“Jisung, my phone.” Jisung looks back, handing his father his phone. 

“Do you see here?” The doctor says, showing Younghyun a dark blob on the MRI screen, Younghyun squints, “That’s a tumor.” Younghyun staggers into the desk. He looks out at his son, stuck and immobilized in the MRI machine. The doctor presses the button to get him out. 

“Hey bud. The doctor said you have to stay in the hospital and have surgery.” Younghyun wipes at his eyes. Jisung looks up at him, wide eyes sparkling with wonder.

“Why?” 

“You have a tumor in your tummy bud. The doctors gonna take it out tomorrow. But you have to stay here tonight for testing.” Jisung nods at him. 

“Can I have a wish?” Younghyun laughs, nodding, “Can I meant eaJ?” Jisung’s eyes get wider. His father nods. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” That night, Younghyun goes home alone, his 3 year old son stuck in the hospital. 

———————————————————————————

Wonpil walks in the door, catching Younghyun binging all of eaJ’s videos. 

“What happened to you?” 

“Jisung has a tumor. They’re taking it out tomorrow.” Younghyun sniffles. Wonpil rubs a comforting hand through his best friends hair. 

“That doesn’t explain why your watching eaJ.” 

“Jisung said his wish was to meet him.” 

“Dm him.” 

“What?” 

“Dm him. I’m being serious, Younghyun. Dm him.” Younghyun sighs, opening twitter. He searches for eaJ. 

@younghyun: hi! my son is a big fan of yours, and hes getting surgery to take out a tumor tomorrow. he said his wish was to meet you. 

He hits send. 

“Sitting here staring at your phone is not going to make him answer any faster.” Wonpil rubs his legs and then stands up. Younghyun turns to his phone one last time before heading into the kitchen. An hour and a half later they hear a ding. They glance at each other before both running to the couch. Younghyun jumps over the back, victoriously holding his phone, before Wonpil jumps on his chest and easily snatched his phone out of his hand. 

“Hey!” Younghyun whines, “It’s my phone.” Wonpil tuts, sitting on his chest. 

“Why did Sungjin ever fall for you?” Wonpil gasps. Younghyun uses his moment of weakness to shove him off and grab his phone. 

@eaJpark: hello! i would love to come meet your son. i just need to know his name and what hospital. 

@younghyun: ofc! his name is jisung and the hospital is JYP 

@eaJpark: that’s like 10 min from my apartment. 

@younghyun: same 

Wonpil squeals from the floor. Younghyun pushes him. 

@eaJpark: omg what building do you live in? 

@younghyun: saemja building 2 

@eaJpark: ... me too 

@younghyun: omg what 

Wonpil peaks over Younghyun’s shoulder. He yells. 

“Ask him to come over.”

“What are you crazy?” Younghyun hisses. 

@eaJpark: wait do you need someone to stay with you?

“Say yes!” Wonpil yells. Younghyun shoves him again. 

@younghyun: yeah, actually that’d be nice. i’m in apartment 4 on floor 2

@eaJpark: i’ll be there in 5 

Younghyun pushes Wonpil out the door as soon as a tall, blonde man turns the corner of the hall. 

“Wait!” The man shouts, “Don’t shut the door.” He jogs the rest of the way to Younghyun’s door. 

“I’m Jae.” Younghyun looks confused. 

“eaJ is Jae backwards.” 

“Oh.” Younghyun grabs his jacket. 

“I figured we could go to the hospital first.” 

“Hang on,” Jae wrings his hands together, “Let me grab my guitar.” Younghyun comes with him. 

“So what’s his favorite cover?” Jae asks, fumbling with his keys. 

“She will be Loved. I think.” Jae snorts, resurfacing from his room with his guitar bag slug over his shoulder. 

“Isn’t he your son?” Younghyun nods. 

“What about a mom?” Jae squints at him from behind his glasses. 

“There was one. She left when he was a baby.” Jae pouts. 

“That’s awful. How old is he now?” 

“He’s 3.” 

“And you’ve been raising him for 3 years alone?” Younghyun laughs, stepping into the hospital. 

“Yeah, he became a fan of you about a year ago.” 

“I started about a year ago.” They walk up to Jisung’s door. 

“I’ll go in and tell him you’re here.” He opens the door. Felix, Sungjin and Wonpil are all there. Jisung’s talking with Felix about eaJ. 

“Jisung, bud.” Jisung’s head snaps towards his father. 

“Yeah?” 

“I have a surprise for you.” Jae walks into the room. Jisung gasps, kicking his feet against his bed. 

“eaJ?” He yells. Jae smiles at him, pulling a chair close to Jisung’s head. 

“I heard you were sick.” He pulls his guitar out of the bag. 

“Dad is he gonna sing for me?” Jisung asks, big eyes swiveled towards Younghyun, who stands just behind Jae, phone camera ready. 

“Why don’t you ask Jae?” 

“Who’s Jae?” Felix asks. Wonpil hushes him. Jae raises a hand in greeting. 

“It’s my real name.” He starts off with the first few chords of She will be Loved. Jisung gasps, holding Felix’s hands tightly. They all clap once Jae finishes. 

“That was amazing.” Jisung climbs over to Jae. 

“Can I get an autograph?” Sungjin throws Jae a sharpie. Jae signs his guitar. 

“You take have it. I have a different one at my house.” Jisung gasps.

“You don’t have to.” Younghyun eyes the guitar. 

“Oh no, I want to. And since we live in the same building, I can give him lessons.” Younghyun gapes at him. 

“We live in the same building?” Jisung grabs Jae’s hand. 

———————————————————————————

3 days later, Jisung’s finally dispatched from the hospital. Younghyun, with Jae in tow, goes to the hospital to bring him home. 

“Jae!” Jisung cheers as soon as they walk in. Younghyun balks.

“What about me?” Jisung gives him a pointed look. 

“Hi dad.” Younghyun lifts him up. 

“I missed you.” Jisung insists to be carried by Jae all the way home. Jae hovers awkwardly in the doorway of their apartment. 

“Make sure you turn on my livestream in 20 minutes.” He gives Younghyun a peck on the lips before sprinting down the hallway. Younghyun blushes.

“Dad!” Jisung squeals, “Is Jae gonna be my new dad?” Younghyun shrugs, refreshing Jae’s livestream until it starts. He’s sitting in his bedroom, glasses slipping down his nose and Jisung’s signed guitar sitting on his knee. 

“This song, and livestream, goes out to the cute 3 year old I met in the hospital, Jisung, and his hot dad, who I  
just kissed and then ran away.” Jae clears his throat. Wonpil screams from his spot next to Younghyun on the couch. Jisung bounces in his seat with Felix gripping his hand. The familiar chords of She will be Loves start playing. After the songs over, Jae takes a deep breath. 

“Younghyun, will you go on a date with me?” The screen goes black. Wonpil shrieks. Sungjin shushes him. Younghyun balks, staring for a second before running out of his apartment. He bangs on the door to Jae’s apartment. The door swings open a minute later, Jae’s hand, still holding the guitar. 

“Yes.” 

“What?” Jae gives him a look. 

“What you said after the song. Yes.” 

“Oh.” Jae laughs, scratching the back of his head, “Is this the part where I kiss you?” 

“You already did.” Jae smiles. 

“Yeah, I did.” Jae invites him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> so i read a single dad jaehyungparkian fic and then i came up with this so enjoy!  
> twitter: @minkyun  
> cc: curiouscat.me/m_inkyun


End file.
